Generally, merchants sell goods and/or services and receive payment in return. Many sales are performed with the customer being physically present, and so the merchant may collect payment from the customer using any standard, in-person payment mechanism (e.g., cash, credit card, debit card, etc.). However, merchants may also accept payments remotely. For example, a merchant may ship products to and/or perform services for a customer and then send an invoice requesting payment for the shipment and/or service. When a merchant chooses to accept remote payments from customers, the merchant may have less control over when the merchant is paid because, at least in part, proactive steps must be taken by the customer in order to make the remote payment to the merchant (e.g., paying online, sending money via wire transfer, etc.).